headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Crespallions
| image = | aliases = | continuity = Doctor Who | category = | status = | homeworld = Crespallion | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 (presumably) | special adaptations = Blue skin | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = Crespallion steward; Raffalo | affiliations = | allies = The Doctor; Rose Tyler; Face of Bo | enemies = Metal spiders | 1st = Doctor Who: The End of the World }} Crespallions are an extraterrestrial race featured in the Doctor Who franchise. They first appeared in the second episode of season one of the 2005 Doctor Who revival series entitled "The End of the World". Description Crespallions are blue-skinned humanoids. They hail from the planet Crespallion in the Jaggit Brocade at Scarlet Junction, Convex 56. Crespallions were present in the future timeline of 5,000,000,000 AD when the sun expanded sending a solar flare that destroyed the planet Earth. Earth had long since been unoccupied by that point and several alien races, including Crespallions, came to Platform One to observe this momentous event. A Crespallion steward served as a greeter at the platform, as well as several others, and was attended by a group of Crespallian children. Another Crespallion was a plumber named Raffalo, who also worked on the station. History The ninth incarnation of the Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler came to Platform One from the year 2005 to witness the destruction of the Earth. They were not registered attendees, but the Doctor was able to convince the steward to announce him by flashing his psychic paper. The last remaining vestiges of the last Earth human, Cassandra O'Brien, released a horde of metal spiders that began wreaking havoc across the station. A Cressalion plumber named Raffalo tried to save the Face of Bo by ventilating his containment tank, but she was killed by the spiders. The Cressalion steward was likewise killed in such a fashion. Biology By observing the Crespallion steward aboard Platform One, it is determined that Crespallians have dark purple markings across their head and neck. The children seen on the platform did not appear to have such markings, suggesting that it may in fact be a tattoo. A female Crespallion, Raffalo, did not share these markings. Notes & Trivia * The Crespallion steward had an oval-shaped stone affixed to his forehead, but it is unclear if this is part of a Crespallion's biology, or if it is merely ornamentation denoting status or possibly even gender. * In "The End of the World", the Crespallion steward was played by Simon Paisley Day. The character of Raffalo was played by Beccy Armory. * Other blue-skinned alien species of note include the Andorians from the original Star Trek television series and episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise as well as the Na'vi from James Cameron's 2009 blockbuster film Avatar. There is also a blue-skinned race of humanoids featured in the Farscape television series known as the Delvians. See also External Links * Crespallions at the Doctor Who Wiki References ----